


An Accidental Intimacy

by awalkinthepark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Leather gloves, Other, Touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkinthepark/pseuds/awalkinthepark
Summary: Ah, transit. The unexpected.“It's all about compromises” byCulterVenatorius, which was posted today, reminded me of my previous writing, unshared until today.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CulterVenatorius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/gifts).

Can’t take the car and so I catch transit. 

She put her fingers accidentally over the top of my gloved hand on the yellow metal pole. She felt the leather and found it good, resting her fingertips there for the rest of our journey together, moving her fingers slowly sometimes to feel the leather a bit, her gaze not betraying what she was doing to even herself. 

I move my hand to leave and it breaks the intimate spell cast. But does she follow me off the bus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened as written, except that I don’t actually have a vehicle. ;)


	2. The Fantasy Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets off the bus.

She follows me off the bus. I take my first look at her face and my breath catches. Her dark eyes and hair and red lips! Perfectly put together she takes my still-gloved hand and starts walking. Enraptured, I duck my head and follow her lead. 

Whatever I had planned for today completely slipped my mind as I caught a whiff of her scent, subtle but expensive. She slowed and took my hand up to her mouth to kiss the back of my glove, scenting it at the same time. She let me see her kohl-lined eyes up close, crinkles wavering the edges. I stumbled slightly as her gaze rocked through my chest.

I let out the breath I had been holding and broke into a shaky grin. She curved her mouth back into a warm, closed-lipped smile. I followed her down the block like a lost puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that didn’t happen in real life. ;)


End file.
